Arca-Daemon
History Origins Arca-Daemon was a dragon from the Northern Wastes. In the Third Age 1800 The servants of the Witch King of Angmar found his egg in the Northern Wastes and brought it back to Angmar. A year later, in 1801, the dragon hatched from his egg and was named Arca-Daemon by the Witch King. The Witch King was preparing Arca-Daemon to be a terrible power to oppose. He was nurturing Arca-Daemon as the dragon grew, waiting for him to reach full power. When Prince Earnur arrived in Eriador in 1975 to oppose the Witch Realm, the Witch King sensed that Arca Daemon would still not be fully ready for a war and knew the dragon would probably be slain. However, when the battle happened, the Witch King realized it was a mistake to not allow Arca-Daemon into the battle, for then the forces of Angmar would probably not have been crushed as they were. When the Witch King fled back to Angmar, he bid Arca-Daemon to travel South and serve the Dark Lord as the Witch King had once done from Mordor itself, not from distant lands. Arca-Daemon refused and flew away into the Grey Mountains, for he wished to be his own master and serve no one, no matter how great. He did not come out of hiding until the Fourth Age, when he led an army against Rhovanion. The Sudden War (Bragoldag) In the Fourth Age 311 Arca-Daemon finally emerged from the Grey Mountains and suddenly came upon Rhovanion. The armies of Arca-Daemon consisted of hundreds of thousands of Orcs and nine other dragons Arca-Daemon had gathered from the Northern Wastes. Rhovanion slowly fell to Arca-Daemon. This began with the Sacking of Erebor, which left the Dwarven kingdom shattered. Next, Arca-Daemon led his Orcs against the Dwarves of the Iron Hills. With the help of new Orcs that had come out of the East, Arca-Daemon and his forces took the Iron Hills in only a month. Now that Arca-Daemon ruled a wide realm in the North, he launched an attack on the Woodland Realm of the Sindarin/Silvan Elves of Greenwood the Great (now called the Wood of Greenleaves). The forces of the King Thranduil were defeated and the Woodland Realm was burned to the ground. The Elvenking's Halls were overrun by Orcs. King Thranduil fled west over the Misty Mountains and across Eriador. He dwelt in Lindon for a while before he sailed over the Great Sea and left Middle-Earth forever. Arca-Daemon, after he conquered the Woodland Realm, advanced South and took Lorien with ease, for it was now an empty realm. Galadriel and Celeborn had passed over the Sea. Now, Arca-Daemon's realm stretched from the Misty Mountains in the West to the Sea of Rhun in the East, and from the Grey Mountains in the North to the Brown Lands in the South. Arca-Daemon dared not try to invade the Reunited Kingdoms though, for the power of those realms were great. Rhovanion was renamed Bolorann, Kingdom of the Dragon. Erebor, where Arca-Daemon ruled over his kingdom from, was made the capital of Bolorann. Death In the Fourth Age 432, a great army of fair Men from a distant kingdom faraway Northeast came upon the Kingdom of Arca-Daemon and invaded it starting with the Iron Hills. After they had finally taken the Iron Hills from the clutches of Arca-Daemon after three months and with the help of reinforcements from their homeland, these Men (they called themselves the Andarim) advanced towards Erebor. Thus began the Siege of Erebor. There was a long, bloody struggle between the Andarim and Arca-Daemon and his armies. Finally, after much bloodshed and thousands killed on both sides, King Pelenon of the Reunited Kingdoms had first hearing of the war in the North and quickly sent an army to the aid of the Andarim. With the fresh armies of King Pelenon, the Andarim started to gain the upper hand. One day, the Andarim finally broke the Gates of Erebor and entered the mountain city. Arca-Daemon was slain by Faeron, Captain of the Andarim. So came the end of Arca-Daemon. The servants and armies of Arca-Daemon disbanded and were scattered over the land, for their leader had been slain. The Andarim took the rest of Bolorann from the Orcs with relative ease. The Kingdoms of Erebor and the Iron Hills were never fully restored, for the Dwarves who dwelt there had fled to distant lands when Arca-Daemon had invaded. Now, the Andarim claimed ownership of Erebor and the Iron Hills. Then, the Dwarves of Moria came up from the South and claimed Erebor for themselves. Thus began a new war between the Andarim and the Dwarves, the War of Greed. The Reunited Kingdoms pulled out and did not take sides, King Pelenon did not want to get involved. Category:Dragons Category:Dark Lords Category:Males Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Servants of Evil